The Promise
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: 'You never know where the next miracle's gonna come from - the next memory, the next smile, the next wish come true. But if you believe that it's right around the corner, you open your heart the the possibility of it - to the certainty of it. You just might get the thing you wish for.' Kevasty one-shot.


**Due to it being absolutely freezing today where I live, I decided to read **_**a lot **_**of Kevasty fanfictions. Then, after a couple of hours, I had the inspiration to write one of my own. This idea just sprung out of nowhere and I know it's short, which is why it's a one-shot.**

**For the purpose of this, Kevin doesn't fancy Princess or its set way after those events.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road or the characters.**

"Kevin, what are we doing here?" Dynasty asked as Kevin led her to the exact place where they first kissed. After going out for dinner, Kevin insisted that they come here. It was already dark and rather chilly, but Dynasty had the advantage of wearing Kevin's coat which he let her wear. The stars shone bright in the sky, twinkling as Kevin looked into Dynasty's eyes.

"Just trust me, okay." Kevin said, smiling as bright as the Cheshire Cat. He got down on one knee in front of his girlfriend, but before he could even continue his sentence Dynasty interrupted him.

"What are you doing?" Dynasty demanded, "Are you proposing? Get up. I'm too young to get married yet! Has Connor been putting silly little ideas into your head!?"

"Dynasty, just calm down." Kevin said calmly, "I do want to marry you... _One day._" He said as she calmed down, he slowly produce a silver ring out. It wasn't anything too expensive, nothing too cheap either. A light coloured stone was embedded in the silver in the shape of a small heart with two initials on each side. "This is a promise ring," Kevin briefly explained.

Dynasty looked slightly confused as he rose from kneeling down, slowly sliding it onto her finger. "So it's just a ring?"

"Not exactly. Now, I know how much you like _The Vow and Twilight _so, I figured it wouldn't hurt to quote it and change 'vow' to 'promise' and strangely combine two speeches." Kevin took a deep breath, reciting the words he remembered. "I promise to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever." He begun, changing only a few of the words.

Dynasty's blue eyes turned watery, she had never experienced any kind of affection like this before. Not even from her family. With Kevin, she could be herself. She didn't have to where all the make-up or get a boob job, she could be herself.

"I promise, that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other." Kevin continued, slightly shaking from nerves. He was gradually getting calmer, "Dynasty, I love you. You light up my world – you're beautiful, smart," he ignored the scoff that he got from Dynasty at the comment about her being smart. "We may have got off to a rough start with the problems with Steve-O and your family not accepting our relationship at first. But, from those experiences we still got through it. I promise that I will protect you with my life and stay faithful to your through thick and thin. What I'm staying is, I love you and... No measure of time with you will be long enough. But, let's start with forever."

"Kevin," Dynasty said through a sob with a smile, looking at the ring which was perfectly fitted on her finger. "That was so cheesy and I think you're such a nerd sometime..." She trailed off, "But you're my nerd and I love you too." She admitted as she wrapped her arms around him.

"So... You'll accept the promise ring?" Kevin said with a huge smile.

"Of course, you weirdo." Dynasty said, laughing lightly before she moved in closer. Kevin did the same motion until her soft pink lips met his; he kissed her softly as she returned slowly.

Dynasty wanted the kiss to last all night. They were so mesmerized by each other, neither of them heard the thunder clap. Clouds covered the stars as rain drops began to fall; one single drop fell onto Kevin's cheek, splashing light water. He pulled away and looked up at the sky, Dynasty followed his gaze. "We should get home."

Dynasty smiled and shook her head, "Not yet. You wanted this to be romantic," she pointed out, being a sucker for kisses in the rain. More drops fell as she kissed him again, not caring whether her hair got wet or make up ran. All that matter was that she was with Kevin. As they kissed, Dynasty thought to herself. _I never knew this would ever happen, especially not with a boy like Kevin. I suppose it is right what they say. If I believe that my hopes and dreams will come true, I might just get the thing I wish for. And I did. I got Kevin._


End file.
